As shown in the prior art patents which are discussed above, there is a recognized difficulty in using a screwdriver or other pointed manual tool in a dark, recessed area. Often a screw or bolt in such an area is manipulated by touch, since it can not be seen because of shadows or other light blocking conditions. In some instances, a light is directed into the work area; however, this requires two hands and unduly complicates the dexterity required for the use of the tool. To overcome these disadvantages, some tools, such as screwdrivers have been provided with light sources. This is shown in the prior art mentioned above and requires a battery and special construction for the tool to provide the required light in the work area.
These disadvantages have been overcome by the present invention which relates to an improved structure for illuminating the work area being serviced by an elongated tool such as a screwdriver, allen wrench, needle-nosed pliers and the like.